The present invention relates to new 3-amino-2,3-dihydro-1-benzoxepine compounds and their acid addition salts as well as pharmaceutical preparations containing these compounds and processes for producing such compounds.
2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-3-amino-1-benzoxepine-5-ol compounds are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,904, having activities which favorably influence stomach motility.